


Later

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, future!sugar fic, gleerant, sugar from the future verse, world on a string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2040. After String. </p>
<p>"Kitchen love is real love," said Brittany softly, and she began to nibble that spot behind her earlobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

Later, another day, when they were cleaning up after dinner, Brittany put her arms around Santana from behind. Santana had prepared salad and an exquisite piece of beef, exquisitely.

"I love you, Honey," she said into Santana's hair behind her ear, "more every day."

"You love me because I just fed you an exquisite piece of beef, prepared exquisitely."

"Kitchen love is real love," said Brittany softly, and she began to nibble that spot behind her earlobe.

"Mom! Mama! You're embarrassing me!" said Charles from the table.

"That's my job," said Santana, taking Britt's dry hand in her wet one.

Considerably later, but before Santana had peeled her sweating face off Brittany's belly, Brittany whispered, "(oh god), I love you so much."

"That's just the sweet lady kisses talking," said San.

"Bed love is real love," said Britt.

At that very moment, Charles crashed through the bedroom door. "Mom! Mama!" he said. Then he stopped. "What's that smell?"

"Charles, you need to go back out that door now, close it, knock, and then wait until I open it okay? Okay, go."

"Mom, you're naked."

"So I am. Now you need to Go back out that door, Close it, Knock, and then Wait until I open it. Okay, go." He gaped for a moment, then went back out that door and closed it. And knocked.

"You'd think he'd be used to us by now," said Santana, "I keep meaning to get a lock."

"Babe, you're really hot."

"Glad you think so, after all these years." Eyebrows popping.

"Yeah, that too, I mean your face is dripping. Are you okay?"

"Hot flash."

"Mom? Mama? Are you coming?"

"Been there," sang Britt quietly, grinning.

"Hush, put this on," said Santana.

Then, suddenly placing her palm against Brittany's breastbone, "You're my string, Brittany."

"You're my string, Santana. You always have been."

"Mom? Mama?" called Charlie.

They looked at each other.

"Magic," they said.


End file.
